


No Matter the Distance

by lulinghayaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background AtsuKita, Documentary, Domestic Fluff, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Interview, M/M, kiyoomi is an adventure junkie, married, platonic sakuatsu, wakatoshi is a big babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulinghayaw/pseuds/lulinghayaw
Summary: Wakatoshi and Kiyoomi, the power couple of the 2020 Japan National Volleyball team goes to an interview for a documentary.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	No Matter the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> i'm craving for some UshiSaku content so i made one. Hehe.

“So, we’d just sit here and answer the question, yeah?” Kiyoomi asks one of the staff in the studio. 

“Yes, don’t worry about being too casual or too formal. Our aim is just to capture the natural state of your relationship. No need to be overly conscious, too. I’m sure you already saw the previous episodes with Atsumu and Shinsuke, right?”

Kiyoomi remembers that racket episode and laughs despite being a bundle of nerves. “Yeah, we saw that. We met them right after their shooting. Thank you.”

Kiyoomi sat in the chair at the center of the set, beside the love of his life. 

Wakatoshi immediately reached out for his arm and settled his hand in the crook, “Baby, what if they won’t enjoy our interview as much as they did with the previous ones?”

“Hey love,” The raven reached out to fix Toshi’s hair and hummed lightly “the staff said we only need to be natural. We might not be as funny but I know the viewers will still enjoy”

“How so?” A crease appears in Toshi’s forehead from thinking too much

“Because you’re here, love. Because we’re together and we never back out from a challenge, right?” Kiyoomi presses his lips on his husband’s forehead. 

A sigh escapes from one of the staff in the studio which bounced around the room. And a shush followed. A tiny sorry was squeaked and the couple laughed and plastered on easy smiles. 

“Alright, yeah, you’re right. We can do this” 

Wakatoshi squeezed his arm for good luck and decided to settle both of his hands on his lap. 

The interview started. Usual introductions were made. The power couple that made headlines when they announced their interview after they were selected for the Olympics. Making the headlines again after they got married in the US. And once again gathering the interest of the press when they decided to adopt kids. 

Contrary to Wakatoshi’s fear, the interview was lighthearted. His answers and their playful jabs between his husband made the staff laugh and, he’d never thought he’d say this but he was having the time of his life. 

The next question snapped him out from his thoughts. 

He looked at his husband at the same moment Kiyoomi looked for his eyes. 

_How do you keep your relationship exciting?_

“We do exciting stuff”, Wakatoshi replies straightforwardly. 

“Yes babe. That makes us sound so exciting” Kiyoomi almost rolls his eyes and leans in and intertwines their fingers together instead. 

Kiyoomi huffs out a smile, “See, people perceive us as a boring couple. We’re not part of the rowdy crowd when our olympic team goes for a reunion, either one of us headlined a scandal ever, unlike some people we know '' 

Kiyoomi stares straight to the camera, “Yes, Miya. I’m talking smack about you” 

Wakatoshi laughs loudly and presses a kiss to Kiyoomi’s shoulder. 

One of the producers behind the camera chokes on his coffee from failing to conceal his laughter. 

“Love you Atsu and Kita, visit us again sometime soon. Bring the twins please. We miss them already” Kiyoomi leaves a wink and continues his story. 

“The press never follows us when we leave earlier than the rest. It’s actually a relief, not being under the constant scrutiny of the public eye.”

Wakatoshi lets out a hum of approval and nods slowly with a hint of a smile on his face.

“So, right, we plan adventures every now and then. When we’re not hands on in the gym and when the kids are off season, we travel together. Sometimes alone, sometimes with the kids. It allows us to know more about each other”

“I remember that one time-”

“ _Babe, no"_ Wakatoshi tugs on Kiyoomi’s arm. Seemingly reading what’s on his husband’s mind. 

“ _Baby, yes_ ” Kiyoomi laughs as he sees Toshi’s eyebrows furrow tighter. The glint of Kiyoomi’s eyes shine brighter. 

“Where was I? Ah, there was one time when we decided to go bungee jumping!”

A faint _nooooo_ escaped Wakatoshi’s mouth but Kiyoomi continued talking, pretending not to hear anything from his husband. 

“I remember buzzing with excitement when I was planning that trip. I completely forgot to ask if he was on board with it”

“Baby believe me, I wanted to back out even before you started planning but I wanted to impress you so I thought it was better to suck it up. And when you started talking about making the plans, I was smitten. I was a goner. I accepted my fate that I’d just die right then and there”

Wakatoshi receives a smack on his leg and a throaty laugh from Kiyoomi and some of the staff. 

_Who knew that the stoic southpaw Ushijima Wakatoshi talks so casually and endearingly now._

Who thought that another straight faced man is the reason behind melting his ice cold facade? 

The producer staring at them focused on their loose smiles, their intertwined hands, how, despite saying that they are conscious of the cameras and lights around them, they are facing towards each other, somewhat oblivious of the number of people around them. 

Kiyoomi continues on with his story as Wakatoshi rubs his thumb on the raven’s hand. 

“When we went on that trip, we were still fairly new in this relationship. I never thought that this man, all 6 feet and 2 inches of him is afraid of heights.” Kiyoomi lets out a belly laugh and Wakatoshi, bless his soul, fails his poor attempt to hold his poker face and laughs together with his husband. 

“He was?” Raising an eyebrow towards the man beside him “Hmm, I think he still is deathly afraid of heights, he’s just doing better now. He was able to cross that hanging bridge we went to way back without crushing my fingers so he’s better now”

A “ _Hey!_ ” from Wakatoshi falls on deaf ears again. The staff behind the camera are laughing with Kiyoomi now. The intimidation that they felt before the interview is long forgotten.

“But not our adventures pick on my husband’s weakness.” Laughter escapes from the staff again, Wakatoshi can only smile. His husband has learned his way of charming the crowd. 

The former ace of the Japan National Volleyball team relishes in the fact that he witnessed the growth of Kiyoomi. And sharing that growth with him. 

“We also go to the beach or go trekking. We sometimes go to arcades as per the request of our children. It’s fun really. Learning more about each other as we grow old together” Kiyoomi continues on. 

By this time, both Kiyoomi and Wakatoshi are facing the camera but Kiyoomi is leaning on Toshi’s shoulder. Both pairs of legs are stretched outward because of their impossibly long legs and people who know them for a long time can figure out the Kiyoomi picked out their impossibly cute color coordinated outfits. 

“Okay, that was our final question. To properly end this interview, what would be your message for one another?”

Kiyoomi’s eyes lit up. “Ooh, I like this. Lemme go first” 

He faced Toshi and stared deep into his eyes. Held both of his hands and said, “Thank you for braving extreme heights for me. Thank you for always taking the leap.” 

The message was short, sweet, and definitely tear-jerking. Neither of them had tears in their eyes but Wakatoshi swears that his heart is about to burst from its cage. 

Toshi squeezes Kiyo’s hands back, “I don’t care about the height, distance, or width, as long as you’re on the other side, my goal is to reach you.” 

At this time, Kiyoomi’s eyes glisten with tears. Wakatoshi was never fond of public displays of affection, but he braved it this time. For him. For them. 

_Indeed, nothing matters at all._

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this part, thank you so much! I truly appreciate you! This is my first try at writing fanfictions so huhu it might not be up to par but I did my best. I really enjoyed writing this. :)


End file.
